The world came crashing down
by Miss Barbara
Summary: Abby is raped, can McGee help her? Mentioin of Rape and Sex.


**n/a I just wrote this story some time ago and my beta doesn't answer to me anymore, so feel free to point any mistakes out to me. About the characters, still don't own them.**

Abby is raped,

Abby is raped,

Abby is raped.

It was the only thing McGee could think of, racing with at least 100 miles an hour to her apartment. His girlfriend was raped.

She had called him 7 minutes ago, crying. he could barely hear her. The only thing she said that he screwed her over and over and over again. He tried to talk to her, but he only heard her crying.

He had her on the car phone and drove as fast as he could to her apartment.

He run up the stairs with two steps at the time when he saw that the elevator was at the top floor. When he arrived at her door he pushed it careful open with his gun drawn. When he saw that the bathroom door was locked he carefully knocked at it.

"Abby, Abs, it's me, Tim. Please let me in!"

He didn't realize how desperate he had sounded till he heard his own voice again in his head. The sobs at the other side of the door didn't stop, but he heard her shuffle to the door.

Rape rule #1 flashed trough McGee's head. Never touch the victim unless he or she asks for it.

McGee tried as hard as he could not to touch her when she opened the door.

Her hair was pointing in at least 25 different directions. Her eyes where red from crying and a scratch on her cheek was bleeding. She wore her usual PJ's but they where torn at at least 5 places, there was also a lot of blood on them. McGee looked at the bathroom and saw everywhere smears of blood.

He opened his arms for a hug but she only grabbed his hand.

"McGee" she sobbed. "I need to go to a hospital. Can I crash at your place after that?"

His heart felt torn when he heard how broken her voice sounded. "Always" he said simply.

"You sit down, I will pack you some clothes and other stuff." He told her. But she wouldn't let go off his hand. So he just dragged her around.

He put her coat on her shoulders and guided her to his car. He drove to the hospital as careful as he could. No one tried to talk.

McGee took Abby in to the emergency room and flashed his badge. He had one so he was going to use it. A doctor came to them and took them to a room.

McGee told the doctor everything he knew. Because Abby looked like she still wasn't able to speak.

"Ma'am, we need to do a rape kit. Do you want Agent McGee to leave?"

Abby shook her head, clinging on to McGee's arm. He hold her hand during the entire procedure, trying not look at her body. It knew it would send him in such a state of rage he would kill someone.

He rubbed her hand with his thumb and kept whispering to her that he would be there for her. Trying to make her feel better in the only way he could right now.

After taking the kit the doctor checked her wounds and stitched her up.

"You should find somewhere to crash tonight, you have a head wound, so you should be woken up every 2 hours."

"am I staying with McGee, for the rest of my life" she told the doctor and walked out of the room, letting go of McGee's hand.

He saw her running down the hallway, and he knew she would go straight to the car. He used the little time he had to call Gibbs. When he noticed that his phone was turned off McGee tried to call DiNozzo, with Tony he had better luck. He explained the whole situation in a few words and told him to go and look for evidence at Abby's place.

They drove silently back to McGee's apartment. It was drizzling when they left the hospital but by the time the were by the apartment the rain came poring down. Tim ran over to Abby's door to hold his jacket above her head, but before he arrived there, she already left the car.

She stood in the middle of the parking lot, arms spread and tilted her head back. Letting the rain poor over her. McGee walked up to her to get her inside, but she hugged him and hung on to him like her life depended on it.

They stood there together for at least and hour, Abby holding McGee, Tim holding Abby. When he felt that she started to shiver he simply picked her up and carried her to his apartment.

The sun already came rising over the horizon but he didn't feel tired at all. He brought her to the bathroom and turned on the hot shower for her.

"Take a shower" He said, giving her a towel, soap and one of his own shirts, knowing that the scent was comforting to her. "I will make us some food."

She turned the shower off and walked after McGee. "I want you to be there with me."

He decided that he could be there for her when she needed him. He sat her down on the bed and started to undress her because her own hands trembled to much.

All of a sudden she jumped up with big frighted eyes. "I can't sleep here" she yelled almost hysterical. "Everything in this room smells like sex."

He carefully guided her to his bathroom. still wearing her underwear. Tim filled the tub with hot water and lifted her in to it when she didn't make a move to do it herself.

He sat down besides the tub and started to wash her back careful with the soap. After that he did her neck and shoulders, he ended with her legs.

"You should wash the rest yourself" He said with a soft voice handing her the soap.

She washed herself without thinking, rubbing the soap over and over again over her body. McGee felt sick when he saw the bite marks on her breasts and inner thighs.

Suddenly there was a load knocking at the door.

"Open up McGee!" It was Gibbs, and by the sound of it, he was furious.

"I'll be right back", he assured Abby and went to open the door.

Gibbs came flying trough the door and grabbed McGee by his shirt. "What did you think? Why didn't you call me first? Or came by."

Tim was wrong, Gibbs was not just furious, he was driven by blind rage.

"You're phone was off, and sorry but I thought I should get to Abby first." He responded, he felt that the anger in him was growing. He knew that the anger was for Abby's attacker but Gibbs had triggered something and McGee was about to take it all out on him.

Gibbs released McGee's shirt and took a step back. "Where is she?" he asked, his eyes shooting daggers.

"She is in bath, and right now, she doesn't want to see anyone. Including you." He was stunned by the fact that he was yelling at Gibbs.

Gibbs pushed McGee aside and walked over to the bathroom door. He knocked carefully. "Are you there Abs?" he heard her sobbing and knocked again. "Abby, can I come in?"

From all the things he suspected from Abby, screaming was not one of them.

"Go away Gibbs! I don't want you here, I want my Timmy, leave us alone!"

He knocked a few more times but then he admitted his defeat and left the door. He walked back to McGee, who was standing in his kitchen.

"Hand me your keys" Gibbs told him. "I am going to bring you food. Take as much time of as she needs."

Gibbs walked out of the door as if nothing has happened and McGee walked back to Abby.

He pushed the door open and joined Abby again beside the tub. She moved to the middle of the bathtub and looked at him with big eyes.

"Would you please join me, Sit behind me and hold me?" She asked between her sobs.

He took of his shoes and and jacket en stepped in the bath without any hesitation. He sat down and she leaned back against his chest. It wasn't broad, and there were not much muscles but is was all Abby needed to feel save.

_~~ 2 years later ~~  
_

Abby had slept 2 years in McGee's arms every night. In the beginning she would wake up several times a night from a nightmare. A few months and a lot of therapy later she would sleep trough the night. She still had an occasional nightmare, but McGee was always there, holding and comforting her.

Abby tried to return to her place, but she freaked out so much just seeing her door that McGee took her back to his car and brought her to his home. They gave up Abby's place and rented a nice house together.

It was bothering Abby that she still couldn't have sex with McGee. She tried once, but when she was naked and he carefully touched her she totally freaked out. He quickly covered her with one of her shirts and hugged her till she stopped shivering.

When McGee was holding her at night he occasionally thought about sex. But seeing how it freaked her out the last time, he gave up all hope. He didn't like to admit it, but having Abby was way more importuned that having sex. He smiled at the thought of Tony knowing this, he wouldn't live to die another day.

Today it was one of there days where nothing happened at NCIS, no case occurred and they work trough some cold cases. Abby decided that she had to leave early, she had big plans for this evening.

McGee also went home early that day. It was Wednesday and he was looking to going home and watch the new episode of south park tonight, together with Abby. Maybe he could make a nice meal before she arrived home.

When Tim arrived at home he was surprised to see that Abby was already there. He was going to cook a surprise meal, but by the looks of it, she had beaten him. He loved this thing in their relation.

When he opened the door he was completely taken by surprise. Abby was standing beside the door and blindfolded him the minute he came in.

"Relax Timmy, you can't see my surprise yet. I will take you upstairs where you will take a shower and prepare for a nice evening."

He felt her lips crashing down on his and he got sucked in to a kiss full of passion.

Abby released him and guided him carefully to the bathroom. She locked the door.

He took off his blindfold and looked around his shower. On a hanger was his Armani-suit that Abby loved. There were also a pair of shoes and underwear.

"Hurray!" Abby said cheery before he heard her walking back to the kitchen again. He smelled and there were some delicious smells. He took a quick shower, shaved and prepped himself for a great nice and romantic meal.

He tried to open the door but he couldn't get it open. He heard Abby rushing back to the bathroom.

"Patience Tim, I will get you in a few minutes." She sled a magazine in the bathroom and left again. He listened closely. Did he hear heels?

He flicked trough the magazine and almost jumped trough the roof when Abby knocked on the door.

He was stunned when she opened the door. He started looking at the bottom. Her beautiful cream legs and feet and she was wearing killer heels. She was wearing a black cocktail dress that only covered the vital parts. Her hair was up and she was wearing a black rose between her locks.

He could see some of her tattoo's, including the new one, a Celtic cross with his name in it. She was wearing his favorite necklace, a silver heart filled with little red diamonds, he gave it to her on her last birthday.

Their dining room was transformed in a beautiful romantic room, candle everywhere and a lot of rose pedals. The table was set in a black china and red napkins, giving everything an 'Abby' touch.

She had cooked the most delicious Lasagna ever. He was about to get some more when Abby grabbed his hand.

"I want to marry you Timmy. Not now, and not this month. But I want you to ask me to marry you. We have been trough so much crap, and you did so much for me. I want to do this for you."

That moment Tim looked like the most happy men on earth to her. He was about to talk when she put a finger on his lips.

"Ready for desert?" She said and kissed him on the mouth.

Tim breath stocked. She didn't mean that. But the fact that she took of her dress said enough. She was completely naked underneath it. She sat down in his lap and kissed him with all her passion.

He scooped her up, carried her to their bedroom, and closed the door with a goofy smile on his face. That night, he was the happiest person on earth.


End file.
